High volume pharmacies process and fill a large number of prescriptions per day. These pharmacies often rely on automated systems to process and fill the prescriptions. Many of the high volume pharmacies have various verification procedures to ensure that a container, labeled for a specific drug in a specific quantity for a specific patient, is correctly dispensed. In a retail pharmacy environment, the Pharmacist will typically either hand count pills or use a pill counting mechanism to verify the count. This is a very manual process, and pill counting mechanisms are subject to error. In high volume pharmacies, where extremely high volumes of prescriptions are dispensed, the counting is performed automatically. It would be difficult if not impossible to verify all of the automatically dispensed prescriptions for count accuracy using pharmacists to count every pill by hand or even using a pill counting mechanism, such as Torbal weigh scales, Kirby Lester, or GSE Eyecon visual prescription counting systems.